Ophelia
'General Information' *'Name:' Ophelia *'Height:' 5'1" (155 cm) *'Weight:' 116 lbs (53 kg) *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Brown *'Species:' Human *'Family:' Father (Retired soldier) Mother (Former Nun); 1 older brother and 1 younger brother *'Birthplace:' *'Affiliation:' *'Age:' 18 *'First Appearance:' Beyond Immortal Vol 1 Episode 1 Introduction Ophelia is the middle child of 3 children born to a retired Imperial soldier and a former nun. Listening to stories of how her parents met and her father's experience throughout his service to the Empire, Ophelia pursued an interest in writing. Her parents enrolled her into the Academy of Archivists and Scholars. She showed promise in her time spent at the Academy and was recommended to follow the campaigns set for the Eternal Frontier. Relationship with Abram Northman Originally in the early episodes of Beyond Immortal it was quite obvious Ophelia held much affection for Abram Northman. This was of course before in later episodes, Abram became the warlord that the Eternal Frontier needed to battle the rising human armies, suppressing the creatures and beings of mystical origins. They met only by chance as Abram Northman was in the same dungeon Ophelia and her friend Leyland Mayfield were treating prisoners at. They later met when Abram Northman visited a town inn and save Ophelia from a possible assault by drunken patrons. Fleeing town, Abram stayed with them only long enough to ensure they were safe. Ophelia admired Abram's strength and enjoyed his company immensely. Further moments linking Ophelia to Abram included his valiant rescue made when her camp, shared by other travellers came under attack by wild Terra Lions. In his native werewolf form, Abram battled the Terra Lions, sustaining his share of injuries--none of them life-threatening. However, the smitten Ophelia insisted that she and Leyland tend to Abram's wounds. He healed easily the next morning and parted ways. Disappearance from Storyline After the first three or four episodes originally written between 2010 and early 2011, Ophelia's role in the adventures of Abram Northman across the lands of the Eternal Frontier became less frequent. It was intended as well as suggested there may yet be a time when Ophelia and Doctor Leyland would meet Abram again. Personality Ophelia generally is fair-natured but consequently naive for her age. It is perhaps why she stays close to her friend and mentor Leyland Mayfield who is a doctor specializing in treating the sub-humanoids and other creatures throughout the Eternal Frontier. Through travelling with Leyland on his medical runs, Ophelia has met several different species in the Eternal Frontier. Among these, she grew attached to the wolf clan living in the Blackbane Forest. Honestly, Ophelia is quite fond of wolves and it could also be why she has been attracted to Abram Northman. Socially, Ophelia may appear shy when dealing with impressive-looking strangers but can easily reveal her honest opinion about matters, when talking with familiar people. Trivia *Katie St. Ives has and will be the likely choice for portraying the aspiring scribe Ophelia. *The one and only concept drawing thus far was based off of this performer. *There are at least 3 other potentials considered as back-ups for any hopeful live-action portrayals of Ophelia. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Human Category:Scribes Category:Living characters